a girl's little secret
by winter lodge
Summary: Soal dirinya yang diam-diam menyukai wajah Ace saat tertidur, Deuce tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa. [A2]


**final fantasy type-0** (c) tabata hajime, square enix  
no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

.

.

.

Terkadang, Deuce bisa menemukan Ace sedang tertidur di ruang baca perpustakaan.

Seperti hari ini, di kala Deuce sedang kelelahan menelusuri rak buku di sayap kanan demi mencari _Sejarah Lengkap Orience: Edisi Revisi_ yang tak kunjung ia temukan. Ia memerlukan buku itu untuk tugas rangkuman yang diberikan Kurasame, dikumpulkan besok, sebagai hukuman karena Deuce datang terlambat pagi ini—oh, salahkan latihan bertarung khusus yang begitu memakan waktu kemarin. Entahlah apa konsekuensi yang akan diterima Deuce jika ia terlambat menyerahkan tugas rangkuman tersebut, ia sudah dihukum karena datang terlambat dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin dihukum lagi. Pustakawan yang bertugas hari ini mengatakan bahwa hari ini hanya sekitar sepuluh orang yang meminjam buku tersebut, dan menjelaskan bahwa ada lebih dari sepuluh eksemplar buku _Sejarah Lengkap Orience_ yang tersedia di perpustakaan. Jika memang tidak ada di rak, mungkin ada yang membawanya ke meja atau ruang baca, begitu jelas sang pustakawan. Deuce mengeluh pelan, bertanya-tanya apakah kesepuluh orang itu juga datang terlambat pagi ini. Tampaknya Akademeia harus melakukan penambahan jumlah buku secara besar-besaran.

Sebetulnya Deuce merasa tidak enak jika ia harus meminjam pada orang yang sedang membacanya, tapi toh ia tidak punya pilihan lain jika tidak ingin Kurasame menghukumnya lagi. Ditelusurinya ruang baca dengan hati-hati, mata melirik kanan-kiri, mencari orang yang sedang membaca buku _Sejarah Lengkap Orience_ dan kemungkinan mau berbaik hati untuk membiarkannya meminjam buku itu barang sehari.

Dalam pencariannya, tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada sosok berambut pirang yang sangat familiar—ah, tentu saja familiar, itu Ace teman sekelasnya, saudara seperjuangannya. Hanya saja Ace sedang tertidur pulas, kepala disangga oleh buku yang terbuka pada halaman 314. _Bab XIX, Vermillion: Pembangunan Akademeia_ , begitu bunyi judul yang tertera besar-besar pada halaman itu. Deuce tersentak, ia ingat betul bahwa pembahasan mengenai pembangunan Akademeia ada pada buku yang kini tengah dicarinya.

Didekatinya Ace dengan ragu, berniat untuk meminjam buku tersebut darinya. Mengingat Ace tahu bahwa Deuce kena hukuman, mungkin pemuda itu mau berbaik hati membiarkan Deuce mengambil buku itu. Hanya saja Deuce tiba-tiba membeku begitu ia sudah berada di dekat Ace; ia tak tega membangunkan Ace yang sedang tidur begitu pulas dengan kacamata masih bertengger di wajahnya. _Duh_ , Deuce menggumam pelan, kacamata berbingkai hitam yang malang itu bisa rusak kalau Ace memakainya sambil tidur seperti itu.

Wajah Ace yang sedang tertidur tampak begitu tenang. Seperti bayi, ada kepolosan tercantum dalam tiap senti kontur wajahnya. Ia berbeda dengan Ace yang ada di kelas, atau Ace yang tengah membantu mengurus _chocobo_ di peternakan, atau Ace yang ada di medan perang. Ace yang ini tampak begitu damai, seolah yang mengisi dunianya hanyalah kebahagiaan, ia tenang seperti air yang berdiam di suatu tempat. Beda dengan Nine, yang sering tidur di kelas dengan mulut terbuka dan alis tertekuk ke bawah dengan galak, seolah ia sedang menghajar pasukan Milites dalam mimpinya. Deuce menelan ludahnya. Mana bisa ia tega membangunkan Ace yang tertidur seperti ini. Lagipula, Deuce tahu Ace pasti sedang lelah, semalam ia juga mengikuti latihan yang sama namun tetap datang tepat waktu ke kelas.

Deuce menghela napas. Mungkin ia bisa meminjam buku itu pada orang lain saja.

Sebelum meninggalkan Ace, perlahan Deuce melepas kacamata yang masih bertengger di wajahnya, lalu melipatnya dan meletakkannya pelan-pelan di samping buku yang menyangga kepala pemuda itu. _Mungkin aku bisa coba tanya Queen atau Mother soal buku itu,_ begitu pikir Deuce sambil berjalan berjingkat, berlalu meninggalkan Ace yang masih lelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Terkadang, Deuce bisa menemukan Ace tertidur di bangku taman belakang ruang Class Zero.

Hal itulah yang biasanya membuat Deuce mengurungkan niat untuk berlatih main seruling di taman karena ia tidak ingin mengganggunya. Pada beberapa kesempatan, Deuce akan kembali ke kelas dan mencari tempat latihan yang lain, namun ada juga kesempatan di mana ia memilih untuk tinggal dan mengamati Ace yang tertidur. Tidak jarang Ace tidur di bangku itu ketika ada anggota Class Zero lain di taman. Jack selalu mengemukakan keinginannya untuk menggambari wajah Ace ketika ia sedang tidur, namun ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya tersebut ketika diingatkan tentang hal-hal apa saja yang bisa dilakukan kartu-kartu Ace padanya. Setiap kali Deuce mengingat keinginan Jack tersebut, ia selalu ingin tertawa geli, karena Ace tidur terlalu pulas sehingga nampaknya wajar bagi si iseng itu untuk tiba-tiba ingin mencorat-coret wajah Ace.

Seringkali Deuce lupa kalau dirinya, juga anggota Class Zero yang lain, hanyalah kanak-kanak.

Mereka terlalu terbiasa dikirim ke garis depan peperangan setiap harinya, memegang senjata-senjata yang bisa menumpahkan darah orang lain, juga menyaksikan bagaimana mayat seseorang tereduksi menjadi serpihan ketika mereka merenggut _phantoma-_ nya. Hal-hal itu bisa dibilang tidak wajar dilakukan oleh orang-orang seusia mereka, namun mereka adalah orang-orang yang terpilih, orang-orang yang darinya dijauhkan senyuman masa kecil dan digantikan dengan bau mesiu atau desing peluru. Melihat Ace yang tertidur dengan wajah polos, sesekali menggigau soal _chocobo_ ( _"Chichiri sudah makan?"_ begitu kalimat yang pernah didengar Deuce sekali saat Ace menggigau) membuat Deuce ingat bahwa mereka baru tujuh belas tahun hidup di dunia ini, belum memiliki pengalaman seluas lautan, masih memiliki dorongan untuk bersenang-senang.

Sekali waktu Deuce bertanya, sambil menyapu daun yang jatuh di atas poni Ace, apa yang ada dalam mimpi Ace saat itu? Apakah ia bahagia di sana, di alam mimpinya, tanpa memikirkan perang, kristal, dan sihir?

.

.

.

Mother bilang Deuce tampak lebih bahagia akhir-akhir ini. Ia bertanya apakah gerangan yang membuat Deuce merasa bahagia, hanya saja Deuce hanya menggeleng pelan sambil berkata _aku senang bersama dengan teman-temanku di Class Zero._ Deuce membuat alasan paling klise yang bisa ia berikan, namun beruntung Mother tidak menanyakannya apa-apa lagi. Deuce tahu, seharusnya ia tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dari Mother, tapi untuk hal ini, ia ingin menyimpannya sendirian.

Ia menyukai wajah Ace yang sedang tertidur. Soal ini tidak akan ia beritahu pada siapa-siapa.

(Ia juga menyukai Ace yang sedang terbangun, sedang membaca buku, sedang mengendarai _chocobo,_ atau sedang bertarung di medan perang. Soal ini juga tidak akan ia beritahu pada siapa-siapa.)

.

.

.

Di tengah kesakitan yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya, Deuce menyempatkan diri untuk melirik wajah Ace yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kepala pemuda itu terkulai ke arah Deuce, kaku dan kulitnya perlahan-lahan memucat. Agak sedikit susah untuk melihat wajahnya karena helai-helai pirangnya jatuh dan menutupi wajahnya, tapi sekilas Deuce dapat menangkap ketenangan dalam ekspresi wajah Ace. Wajah itu sama dengan wajah-wajah Ace yang Deuce temui kala ia tertidur di kelas, atau di perpustakaan, atau di bangku taman belakang. Perlahan Deuce menggerakkan tangannya dengan energinya yang tersisa untuk meraih tangan Ace yang mulai mendingin.

Ace begitu tenang. Deuce bertanya-tanya, apakah yang sekarang ia lihat? Peternakan _chocobo_ milik sendiri, seperti yang Ace selalu inginkan? Atau ia sekarang sudah pergi berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Orience, seperti yang tadi Cater usulkan?

Apapun itu, Deuce bersyukur karena ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihat wajah Ace yang tenang, yang pulas, yang polos seperti bayi, yang membuatnya bahagia barang sejenak. Kembali digenggamnya tangan Ace dengan erat.

"Selamat tidur, Ace."

.

.

.

 **a/n:** rencana awalnya sih pengennya bikin class zero edisi hepi hepi saja. eh tapi jari saya kepeleset di bagian ending maaf ya.

halo saya sasha, salam kenal. baru-baru ini main type-0 dan langsung kesengsem. semoga class zero selalu bahagia amin.


End file.
